


Unforeseeable

by LoveKaaiiStudent



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveKaaiiStudent/pseuds/LoveKaaiiStudent
Summary: Summary: The passage of time teaches two different ranking shinobi from the hidden leaf village to act on feelings of affection and love. Will they choose to defy their inner struggles by going after the longing desires of their hearts?





	Unforeseeable

**Author's Note:**

> This kakasaku fic is not finished and its not perfect. I did it for fun. Enjoy and send me feedback please.
> 
> -i'd like to read your suggestions on how to proceed  
> -is it boring?  
> -is the pacing too slow?  
> -what did you like and didn't like?  
> -is it repetitive?  
> -too much information? unnecessary info?
> 
> Antikakasaku ppl/haters: GO AWAY.

Sakura felt the glimmers from the unforgiving heat coming from the window of her bedroom. She felt the unwelcomed warmth like patches of small fires starting on her skin. The hand of the clock ticked with each passing second and the small fires were gradually transforming into tiny fire whirls.It pissed her off, to be awakened in this manner this early in the morning. With an irritated sigh, Sakura sat up. Her foot found her cover bundled into a deflated looking ghost.

‘Why do I even bother?’ Sakura thought, smiling at her unsurprising habit of forcibly kicking off her blanket in her sleep.

Lately, she’s been wearing an old worn out sport bra as her bed time bra and some shorts that were from a year or two ago.

She stood and yawned as she pushed her hip out while she stretched her arms up in the air. The clock was hours away from waking her up on her weekend. It was 10:50 a.m., the latest she has woken up on her off days from work. Her shoulders tensed when at the thought of having to be ready to wake up on cue on Monday to repeat the cycle of hospital work.

She was hoping to wake up in the afternoon to make up for the hours work had on her body and mood. She wasn’t exactly bombarded with sick or injured civilians and shinobi at every moment of every given day, but her job did fatigue her sometimes. Mornings used to be exciting to her, but now she was starting to detest them.  
Before leaving her bedroom to do her usual routine for the morning, she begrudgingly glared at the round clock hanging on her wall and turned the small alarm sitting on her desk to face another direction for all eternity.

'you little shits,' thought the pinkette.

Sakura was 23 years old. The number made her nose wrinkle in disgust. She knew how idiotic it was to believe it was an old age. But, damn. She did feel old. She was currently not involved with anyone romantically, hell, there was on one since the war. There was only, unfortunately, a vengeful person who she swore to be in love with since she was 12 years old. It was unfortunate because her eyes were primarily focused on him at that time (and wayyy before that) when there were other things that required her absolute focus, like training and studying. The opportunity to form friendships with guys that weren’t from the academy were gone. She could still try, but she was too busy to give an extra effort to find new friendships when she had an important career and was her weekend even worth the effort?

After all this time, Sakura realized that she didn’t love him at all. She excused her deep infatuation as an excuse to hide her fear and worry of what Sasuke might decide to become for the rest of his life. She couldn’t help but continue to beat herself up. It had to be her biggest regret to make her world revolve around him. That vengeful person she promised to love until the day she died and was ready to die for was now on missions traveling, outdoing himself as a way to redeem some of his actions. She thought about chasing after him, but stopped before the main entrance with both fist clenched from worry and anger. Naruto lagged a couple steps behind, "Sakura-chan, he needed to leave."

Sakura glared at the path outside the village, picturing Sasuke's back retreating and then vanishing, "It's always going to be this way. It always has been."  
She spunned around to walk past Naruto who took a few steps back,"Teme is going to be back before you know it."

"And if he doesn't?"

"We'll get him."

"What? that's the plan? If you want to be Hokage you're going to have to come up with better plans than 'we'll get him.' "

"That's what family does," he said, bringing his thumb up and flashing an overly optimistic smile.

All Sakura could do was return his smile.

She realized now. How she hated the way Sasuke made her feel. Inferior.Being less in someone’s eyes, in anyone’s eyes must be the worst feeling anyone could experience. When it came to skill she was useless for and against Sasuke. Everything that has transpired in her life made her heart sink because it was too much to process, and from her perspective there were thousands of lessons. Some lessons were difficult to grasp and learn. For the longest time she wasn’t able to accept that some cards aren’t meant to be picked up and dealt with. Sakura liked to think of them as the cards of life, cards that were handed by the universe, and by God, if he, or she actually exist somewhere. She knew that it wasn’t up to her to chase or force change onto Sasuke, those specific cards were given to Naruto, but she saw it within herself to be able to take those cards. However, her eagerness and stubbornness proved to be handy qualities to have because she managed to snatch some cards. Being her teammates equal in power pushed her to the limit. She’s never tried to devalue how far she has come or how much she has achieved, but she wasn’t going to act like she’s actually at their level. Most if not all battles were handled by Naruto or Sasuke. The ninjas of her generation.

Sakura could see clearly now that she wanted to be of use, to be what Sasuke needed. For her worth to be recognized by the one person who saw it the least. Sasuke was missing love, so she tried to be love. However, Sasuke was like those occasional patients who couldn't care less to bother say thank you because its a doctor's job to cure, to stabilize and save. Sasuke didn’t need her in general, unless his body was facing real damage or certain death, he didn’t need or want anyone on his travels, or in his life in general.

It used to sadded her as a genin and even as a child that some people lived their lives alone. That they chose to live that way because they preferred it that way. 'Why would anyone want to be alone? It’s lonely', Sakura remembered thinking whenever she met or perceived adults to have no one but their own. Because in her mind adults were better off having families and being happy together.

Sakura gently shook her head feeling ridiculous for actually thinking that she knew what love really meant at the young age of twelve! Swearing to love one person for the rest of her life! Can you imagine? How foolish and immature she was. She chuckled, she had just finished taking a cool shower and was now in her kitchen drinking a tall glass of water. She was dressed in her usual formal clothes with the exception of her battle equipment.

Months after the war, there was this renewed spark to live her life, to treasure all of it. The feeling of wanting to embrace her people in her protective, but brute fists was the only thing she could think about. She showed the world her gratitude with a smile. She assured them with gentle touches that everything was okay. Survivors of the war had won. Everyone celebrated and demonstrated an appreciation for life and peace.

She remembered how excited and willing she was to go on dates. And she did date. However, that was all she was willing to give, because she didn’t need anyone, not like the way she needed air. Because she was a whole being. Because there wasn't a right way to live one’s life. 

Her friends on the other hand, the kunoichi from her generation have been committed in long term relationships, except her and Tenten. Sakura was knew that soon enough she’ll be seeing a handful of proposals and pregnancies.

‘Commitment is a good sign,’ she thought happily. It wasn’t just the kunoichi that were in relationships, it was Naruto and Sai and a dozen or more men. ‘There isn’t a right way to live life,’ pondered the pinkette feeling refreshed now. She rolled a good amount of pink hair around her finger and watched how small droplets of water traveled to the ends of her damp hair disappearing on the fabric of her shirt.

Her memories then took her to the time when she apologized to Tsunade-sama for thinking, in more than one occasion, that she was a tragedy. She didn’t mean her Godaime’s past, but her missed opportunity to have children. Tsunade-sama only smiled and confided in her, “I still think of Dan. Perhaps, in another life, we could have what we couldn’t in this world,” the tall woman then directed her gaze somewhere on the wall as if she were seeing something or someone behind Sakura, her lips were moving but nothing was said, and after a few moments she smile and continued, “Dan said...because we are living in a shinobi world death will always be following us.” She clasped her hands over her desk and continued saying, “that’s my reason...As long as there shinobi there will be death...and, besides Shizune is like my daughter, she’s Dan’s niece and that fact alone makes me happy. And you are, too, Sakura. My family is this village and I made it my purpose to protect it until the end of my days when I accepted to be Hokage.”

Sakura sank deeper on the comfort of her couch with both arms resting over it. The tremendous joy that she felt in that moment inside her teacher's office made it difficult to contain her tears. To mean so much to Tsunade-sama made her love her even more. 'A true leader that she was, to stick to her resolution!' But life happens. Shit inevitably happens to everyone. Live’s are taken and the living go on with open wounds. Even as they healed over time wounds remain on the body, latched on to the soul. It was risky when fear and hope were interlaced as one, no matter how much time we spend perfecting every aspect of a plan. The young achieved doctor made it clear to the working staff working at the Konoha Children Mental Clinic to delicately remind the young that they weren’t broken even if the children acted like their suffering wasn’t a big deal. 

“We are adults. It’s not like it will never happen again, might as well get used to it,” a boy would say. Maternal instincts made her want to scoop this child up and take his problems away, make them her own to solve. 

Her eyes stared at the blank ceiling and with her hand she brushed her entire hair away from her shoulders so it fell like a curtain behind the furniture. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to carefully listen to each breath leaving her chest. This was her kind of weekend, the kind that was undisturbed. Where she could think an infinite amount of things about different subjects. It was just her and her thoughts sorting themselves through the space of her mind. It was her time to reflect about anything.

At one in the afternoon, Sakura decided to go for a walk to nowhere in particular. Locking the door behind her, she smiled at the cloudless blue sky above her. Civilians were busying themselves in grocery shopping, others were eating out and chatting. Children merrily hopped along.  
The village was standing strong and proud. All was good from the looks of it.

Sakura walked around from one street to the next for a good while, but came to a stop when she saw a silver headed man reading inside a dirty shop.  
'Seriously? C’mon Kakashi at least move away from the window.'

She considered walking in to say hi, but that would be a weird thing to do. She chuckled at the potential case scenario, but she snapped her eyes away from the imaginative conversation she was having towards the short tapping sounds coming inside the store. 

It was Kakashi waving at her and making a come here or come inside motion. For a split second she panicked because stores like the ones Kakashi frequented weren’t really her style, but she went in anyway remembering that she was an adult with an ID. 

“Hey, Kakashi. It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” she smiled naturally at him as if they were in any other place that wasn’t an xxx store. Meanwhile her inner self was sighing pathetically at having to use the same rehearsed line.

The older man didn’t need to use a headband to cover his eye anymore. Sakura liked him better this way. His face might not be entirely exposed, but being able to see a little more than usual brought a smile to her face. He was almost a new person.

“Ages, actually. Are you on vacation?” Kakashi closed his book and placed it back to its place.

He knew Sakura’s green eyes were watching him attentively. He turned to face her and saw her smile widen slightly.  
“Sakura, are you making fun of me?” 

“Don’t you have any interest in other literature? I’d like to see you with a real romance novel.”

“You mean the poorly written one’s the you read?” Kakashi mused, small wrinkles appearing besides his eyes.

Her mouth gaped open, “You! shush your face. I don’t even read romance novels. Because some people (me) are doctors.”

“Then you shouldn’t judge, Sakura. And is there a rule against you reading this type of literature?”

“I have pink hair, Kakashi. I can’t be seen in this kind of place. I would end up losing my dignity like you.”

"First of all," he glared jokingly, "you are in a 'place like this."

"And secondly?"

"I'm the best teacher of Konoha according to everyone. I trained the heros so that means privilege and discounts," he said opening his arms, "anything for half a price."

“Wow, offer of a lifetime. You could at least move away from the window people are going to see you.” 

“I happen to have offers at restaurants, too,” he smirked adorably. 

‘How? Kakashi can’t be adorable,’ she laughed. 

“Huh, so you ditch your team to eat somewhere else in the afternoon. What happened to loyalty and never leaving your comrades behind?”

“Sakura, I can’t live off ramen anymore. This poor old man needs better food for better prices.”


End file.
